Loving You
by annieoakley30.06
Summary: A new twist on Kitty's Love Affair, how it should have ended!


**I do not own the original Gunsmoke characters, this is not for profit, and no copy write infringement is intended. This fiction comes with the standard black box warning for mature content, with the additional warning that this is a slash fiction and explores polyamorous romantic/sexual relationships.**

In the shade of a large tree, in a remote place outside of Dodge City, Allison sat on a quilt legs crossed, holding a sobbing Kitty Russell in her arms. "I love him, you know that" Kitty said looking up at Allison, tears streaming down her cheeks

"Yes, I know, I know" Allison soothed.

"It just hurts so much always coming second to that damn badge and now he's just going to let me walk away." A fresh wave of tears pooled in Kitty's eyes and she buried her face in Allison's ample cleavage.

"He's setting you free Kitty. He knows if you're really his you'll come back."

"Oh Allison, I never thought…" Kitty's voice trailed off and she was lost in thought for a minute then she said "why, why are you so good to me?"

Allison didn't answer, but gently wiped the tears from Kitty's cheek. Emerald eyes meeting sapphire the two wordlessly spoke volumes. Kitty reached up and gently pulled Allison's head closer and the two shared a long, slow kiss tongues gently circling. The pair had been friends for several years and an intimacy had developed between them, a comfort for the lonely nights and agonizing uncertainties. Matt and Kitty were soul-mates, but Allison was always there when Kitty needed her. The two had so much in common, despite their age difference. Though they shared a great affinity for the affections of a man, their own lovemaking nevertheless flowed from a place of understanding and tender companionship. Allison's hand trailed from Kitty's waist to her breast and she stroked her through the soft yellow fabric. Allison found Kitty irresistible in this orange trimmed dress so sweet and sensual too. Laying Kitty down on the quilt, Allison slowly lifted the hem of the dress up over Kitty's knees and hips revealing creamy bare skin covered in magnificent bold freckles. Allison took Kitty's dainty foot in her hand and kissed slowly up from her inner ankle to the backside of her knee and finally to her inner thigh. She swirled her tongue in an intricate design ever so slowly approaching Kitty's now moist center. At last she placed a tender kiss on soft secret lips and drank her fill sucking and fingering until Kitty cried out her intimate muscles tensing over and over. Allison sat up and pulled Kitty's skirts down over her legs again and watched her darling lying there, eyes closed, breathing hard, chest heaving. When Kitty recovered she sat up slowly looking lovingly at the beautiful brunette who had just brought her immense pleasure. Reaching out her hand to Allison, Kitty breathed "come 'ere honey let me hold you." Allison moved to sit between Kitty's legs resting against her chest. Kitty planted tender kisses on Allison's neck and exposed shoulders and pushed her blouse further down her arms exposing her breasts. Kitty cupped both of Allison's breasts in her hands, though they were much more than a handful, and began to caress and knead them stroking the hard rosy peaks and pinching them until Allison ached with need and her essence began to overflow. Kitty reached down and pulled Allison's skirt up around her waist. One skillful hand manipulated Allison's sex and the other continued massaging her breasts until at last Allison came hard with a keening wail, and collapsed, totally spent. After sharing another tender kiss, the pair laid down snuggled together on the quilt then and Allison fell asleep, but Kitty lay awake a fresh wave of guilt rushing over her. Not only had Kitty come so close to walking away from Matt, but once again she had burdened this dear one with her pain. Kitty knew how lonely Allison must be with no man and suddenly she knew without question that she had been selfish. Will Stambridge had not come into their lives for Kitty, though she deeply wanted a home and family it wouldn't be right without Matt. The more she thought the more she knew that Will was the man for Allison. She made up her mind then to put the situation right.

T********************************

That evening Kitty met Will at Delmonico's for coffee and they sat at a table in the corner talking quietly. "Will," Kitty began her voice shaky "I'm sorry I let things get this far. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm already with the person I'm meant to be with, but if you'll trust me I think I know your soul-mate." Kitty convinced Will that he should meet with Allison before he left. Will wasn't sure what to think, but he was curious, not to mention lonely. As he climbed the back stairs of the Longbranch for this awkward blind date he was full of doubt, until he saw Allison. Then he knew Kitty was right. This petite young woman with sparkling green eyes flashed him a smile that took his breath away. He couldn't help but notice her figure either. Allison invited Will to sit with her on the setee and they shared a glass of brandy and talked, not realizing that they were moving ever closer to one another and their fingers linked together as they bonded emotionally. The two talked all night and when the sun came up they had already decided they wanted to marry and belong to each other and had abandoned talk for slow romantic kissing. As it happened Matt and Kitty had also been up all night talking, making up, and holding each other. The four met for breakfast that morning and Will and Allison shared their plans to a very happy Matt and Kitty.

A year had passed and the foursome that had been established suddenly became five as Allison brought Will's son into the world with the help of Doc and Kitty. One afternoon Kitty found Allison in bed nursing the boy and just stood watching until Allison called her over, patting the bed beside her "come sit with us."

Kitty sat on the bed and Allison shifted, leaning back against her. As though she knew Kitty's thoughts Allison took her hand and placed it gently behind the infants head to help support him and covered it with her own. "You know, Kitty" Allison said looking up into her eyes "to me he will always be as much ours as mine and Will's." Kitty's kissed Allison's forehead sweetly and smiled. She had a family after all.


End file.
